


Welcome to Camelot, Please Follow Me!

by Burningsecrets



Series: Pieces Of Tomorrow [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Merlin and Arthur reunite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningsecrets/pseuds/Burningsecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin knew someday he would return to Camelot, but he never imagined it would be as a tour guide. Everything is well until he sees a certain blond haired tourist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Camelot, Please Follow Me!

Merlin held up the plastic sword stretching his right arm as much as possible over the sea of heads " Please follow Excalibur and remember not to separate yourself from the group" he shouted as he continued walking backwards down the hall making hand motions to the tourists so they would hurry up. How Merlin had ended up as a tour guide in Camelot was a bit of a blur.

He stopped in front of two big wood doors, facing his group of tourists who gathered around him forming a semi circle " Now you will see what used to be the throne room, where kings held councils, welcomed other royalty and of course where coronations took place." He offered them with a nostalgic smile "Its one of my favourite rooms" he admitted quietly before pushing open the doors. The tourists swarmed into the room, quickly snapping pictures of everything. Merlin waited patiently in a corner, answering the occasional question and helping other people get family photos. After 10 minutes he announced they would be moving on to the next room, reluctantly the tourists packed their cameras and existed through the door that would lead them to the kitchen. Merlin turned around to make sure nobody was left behind, he saw that everyone had left the room, all, except one.

A young man, his back turned to him, blond hair, red jumper and dark blue jeans. Merlin cleared his throat, the man didn't move. Merlin cleared his throat again, nothing. The warlock sighed tiredly "Sir, we have to go" he said, still there was no response. Merlin becoming impatient went towards him, he walked till he was at the man's right side. From the corner of his eye he had a look at the man's face, suddenly breathing didn't seem so easy. His hands started to shake, the need to grab the man beside him, touch him, confirm he was real, that he was there, was overwhelming, he pulled his hands into his pockets. The blond seemed elsewhere, lost in thought staring unwavering at something. The warlock turned to see what the man was staring at and his eyes landed upon the throne. 

Merlin felt something tighten in his chest, he remained silent for some seconds unable to say anything or remove himself from that man's side. Finally he took a deep breath "Sir, its time to move on" he said unable to keep his voice from cracking. The blond seemed to snap out of his trance and acknowledge Merlin's presence. Both pair of blue eyes met, the other man's expression changed, Merlin felt as if someone had punched him, the emotion in the other's eyes was suffocating him " I cant" simply answered the blond and now Merlin felt a sob building up in his throat " And why is that?" he managed to ask, the blond was once again staring at the throne and without realising it he moved even closer to Merlin who was still beside him, their shoulders touching, "Because this feels like home." 


End file.
